


quiet times

by sungbeen



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, sorry kids this isn't a fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungbeen/pseuds/sungbeen
Summary: It’s been a long day, and all Yuzuru wants to do is to go home and have a hot bath and maybe indulge in some illegal ice-cream before bed.





	quiet times

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this little thing in a span of probably three hours before posting it in a great hurry - it's completely unbetaed and possesses a massive overuse of the word "sensitive" because thesaurus wasn't forthcoming at ALL with sexy alternatives
> 
> oh well. hope you enjoy anyway!

It’s been a long day, and all Yuzuru wants to do is to go home and have a hot bath and maybe indulge in some illegal ice-cream before bed. Practice was disastrous, his back and leg giving him some unexpected trouble and his jumps not as steady as they had been the previous day. His coach pats him gently on the back when he makes to leave, telling him that he has the next day off as well to recover. They’ve been moving slowly after his injury, and even though Yuzuru resents the pace, he can’t help but be thankful for it.

Unlocking the door, he lets himself into his apartment and breathes in the relaxing scent of green tea as he shucks off his shoes. The deodoriser that Kanako had suggested was probably the best idea she’d had so far, and he stifles a grin as he thinks about what her reaction would be if he’d told her that to her face.

Moving to the kitchen, he begins to prepare rice for dinner, methodically washing the grains before pouring the necessary amount of water into the pot and setting it to cook. Inside his head, he is already planning what he will be doing for the rest of the night, a habit that Nobu always makes fun of him for when he catches him doing it. But Nobu isn’t here tonight, and Yuzuru lets himself plot out the tiny details of what kind of underwear and t-shirt he wants to put on for the night, humming to himself all the while.

He gets his sweaty practice clothes out of his gym bag, and as he walks towards the little laundry room at the back of the apartment, he catches sight of the instruction manual of the prostate massager he’d bought on a whim last weekend lying inconspicuously on the coffee table. He hadn’t had the time to look at it properly yet, but his coach’s words come to mind and he remembers that he has the whole of the next day off.

All previous plans for the night forgotten, Yuzuru takes a quick shower before bounding onto his bed, not even bothering to dry off. After all, the excess water can just soak into the bedcovers so there’s no need to waste yet another piece of cloth to do the same job that another thing can do just as well. He wriggles in the covers momentarily, enjoying the smooth slide of cotton against his naked skin before rolling over to the side of the bed and reaching underneath it for the little box he keeps his lube and more recently, his toy in.

Slipping off the cap of the lube, he squirts a little onto his right hand. The gel is cool and aromatic, and its distinctive smell makes his dick begin to chub up like a Pavlovian response to it. 

Yuzuru has, over the years, formed a specific ritual for masturbating that Nobu calls his Precise Penis Procedure when a drunken Yuzuru had confessed to him about it. He holds his cock up with his left hand so that it points towards the ceiling, and then rubs the head gently with his lubed-up hand. The first touch of coolness to the tip of his heated dick always makes his hips jump up into his hand, and he drags his foreskin down to expose more of his sensitive skin.

He usually spends more time pleasuring the underside of the head and playing with his balls, but this time, he only gives his cock a few cursory pumps before reaching back down underneath his bed for his toy. He’d had a quick glance over the instruction manual before his shower, and now, as he turns it on, he notices that there are different settings and movements that the toy can perform. His dick twitches slightly at the thought of having it between his legs, pressed snugly against his prostate, vibrating and moving in gentle circular motions.

He snaps it off for the moment, leaving it to the side of the bed before grabbing the lube in his clean hand and squirting more across his fingers. Reaching down to his hole, he pushes one, and then two fingers in perfunctorily, stretching himself almost clinically. The toy isn’t too big, so he doesn’t need to spend an inordinate amount of time relaxing himself, but he still wants himself to be loose enough to allow the toy to slip in easily.

Once he deems himself stretched enough, Yuzuru picks up the toy and inspects it more closely. There are two ends to the machine, it seems, with one end being larger than the other. Remembering the diagram from the instruction manual, Yuzuru lubes up the larger end and slowly pushes it into his hole.

It’s not pleasurable yet. Rather, it feels more weird and uncomfortable than anything else, but as he shifts around for a better spot leaned against his pillows, the toy finally slides fully into him and he lets out a small punched-out  _ ah _ in reaction. The smaller bulbous end is nestled tightly against his perineum, and inside him, the toy is pressed directly against his prostate.

His dick completely neglected, he wriggles around experimentally and moans as the toy nudges up firmly against his walls. His skin has become extra sensitised, every rub and push against his sheets sending frissons of pleasure up his spine.

As he moves, his hand brushes against the remote control for the toy and he slaps his hand carelessly upon it, meaning to pick it up. However, his hand lands in such a way that it flicks one of the buttons, turning it on to the highest setting. With a jolt, the toy begins to move, buzzing wildly against his prostate and perineum.

Yuzuru  _ screams _ . The combined assault on two of the most sensitive places on his body coupled with the suddenness of the stimulation has him arching his back, both trying to get away from and come closer to the sensation. But by arching his back, he inadvertently places more pressure on his ass, pushing the toy harder against himself, and lost in the haze of pleasure, his cock throbs hard one last time and spills over itself, completely untouched.

He can only lie there as his body shakes and trembles from the last vestiges of the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had in his life, and once the euphoric feeling has dissipated only to be replaced with a growing overstimulated sensation, he reaches for the remote to turn it off. Fumbling with the tiny machine, he taps a button he thinks is to turn the toy off, only for its constant vibrations to switch to a hard rolling motion, bumping across his prostate and responsive area behind his balls.

“A-ahh… fuck!” he half-yelps as he clicks yet another button. Working his way through the different settings on the remote and gritting his teeth against the overstimulation, he fails to take note of his cock rapidly hardening again. He only realises his current state when he hits another button that sends the toy moving gently in and out of his hole and his cock jerks in response.

Leaving the remote where it is, he takes hold of his dick again. A mixture of precum and his earlier ejaculation had made his cock slippery and easy enough to hold, the organ itself highly sensitive because of the lack of attention that had been bestowed upon it. Teasing his piss-slit with his index finger, Yuzuru closes his eyes and lets the different stimuli wash over him. 

The sharpness of his fingernail over his slit contrasting sharply with the steady rocking of the toy. His hand passing over his balls, lightly pinching the looser skin of his sac in the way that he likes. That same hand going lower until it reaches his entrance and feels the toy moving in his hole. A finger slipping in next to the toy and stretching his puffy, abused entrance out even further. Imagining what it would feel like if it was someone else there, doing all this to him.

He comes again with a quiet whimper, curling into himself for a moment while his body trembles as wave after wave of the orgasm crashes into him. Then he snatches up the remote and finally taps the correct button, turning the blasted toy off.

The room is oddly silent without the buzzing of the prostate stimulator, and after Yuzuru has extricated the toy from himself and given himself a cursory wipe-off, he quickly falls into a dreamless sleep without needing to set an alarm. One of the perks of an off-day, of course.


End file.
